Walk-in refrigerator or freezer units are large, enclosed spaces used for storage. Perishable items such as food materials or flowers are commonly stored within these refrigerators or freezers. In operation, a user typically to opens the insulated door and walks within the storage area of the refrigerator or freezer in order to add or remove stored items. The floor of the refrigerator or freezer is typically constructed with a top wear surface. The wear surface is commonly formed from a smooth aluminum. This surface often needs to be reinforced when used with heavy loads. In particular, the wear surface should be reinforced when used with a heavy cart. Materials such as plywood can be used to reinforce the wear surface.
There are certain disadvantages, however, with the use of previous walk-in refrigerator or freezer floor constructions. While the use of a plywood reinforcement material is advantageous because of the additional support that it provides, it can become detached from the wear surface. When the plywood support material becomes detached, a user walking on the wear surface will feel like they are walking on a loose metal structure. This can be distracting, uncomfortable and cause metal fatigue.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved floor for use with a walk-in refrigerator or freezer that securely bonds a wear surface to a support surface while being economical and capable of easy construction.